Levitas (Natural Opposites)
Levitas was the first Leviathan, the first ruler of Earth, one of the two Archleviathans and the fifth God's Creation . History Birth Levitas was born at the middle at the War, after the Archangels and before the other Leviathans, he allies himself with The Darkness . The Conflict Levitas didn't take part during the Conflict between Angels and Leviathans, he tryed, during this Conflict, to free Amara and The Darkness . Season 6 He took the Body of Cain as his vessel, when Levitas learns The Darkness are free, Levitas comes to her and rejoin her, he fight against Nyarlathotep . Season 7 The Darkness created a body as his True Vessel, he was destroyed by The Beast . Personnality Levitas was arrogant, he sees Leviathans as a superior specie who will rule the world, he thinks the only things superior to the Leviathans are Amara and Primordial Entities . Powers and Abilities Powers * Archleviathan Physiology : Levitas was an Archleviathan and, so, have the traditionnal powers of the Archleviathans . ** Super Strength : Levitas was the strongest Leviathan and is only surpassed by the Primal Entities and the Primordial Entities . ** Super Speed : Levitas could move very fast . ** Super Stamina : Levitas didn't need to drink or rest ** Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Levitas is extremely powerfull . ** Immortality : Levitas is the oldest Leviathan, the only older than him are Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Michael, War, Peace, the Pagan Lords, God and Amara and the Primordial Entities, he can live forever and can't be affected by diseases . ** Nigh-Invulnerability : Levitas was extremely resistant and are immune to almost all weapons . ** Nigh-Omniscience : Levitas knowed almost everything, the only things he didn't knew are about the Primordial Entities' representations . ** Flight : In his disembodied form, Levitas was able to fly . ** Colt Immunity : The Leviathans are one of the five things immune to the Colt . ** Possession : Levitas had to take a vessel to manifest physicaly in Earth, he need his host's agreed, . ** Teleportation : Levitas could teleport himself to any places she is already were . * Darkness Entity : Levitas, was turned into Darkness Entities by The Darkness herself . ** Darkness Empowerment : Levitas was stronger in darker places . ** Umbrakinesis : Levitas couls manipulate, shape and generate Darkness . ** Umbranetic Body : Levitas had a body made of darkness and can only be touched by the Primordial Entities, the Primal Entities, the Archangels and the other Dark Ones . Abilities * Almost Perfect Hand-to-Hand Mastery : Levitas had an almost perfect mastery of the hand-to-hand fight . Weaknesses Beings *'Primordial Entities' : The Primordial Beings could all instantly kill him . *'Primal Entities' : The Primal Entities could all extremely easily kill him . *Archangels : They could only slightly hurt him . *Leviathans : The Most Powerfull Leviathans could only slightly hurt him . Weapons * Life's Bow : Life's Bow could kill him . * Death's Scythe : Death's Scythe could kill him . * Light Spear : Light Spear could kill him . * Time Sword : The Time Sword could kill him . * Space Axe : The Space Axe could kill him . * Magic Knife : The Magic Knife could kill him . * Archangel Blade : The Archangel Blades could kill him . * Archangels' Swords : Furnace, Trickstery, Frost and Thunderwave can kill him . Other *Primordial Darkness : Levitas dies if he touch Primordial Darkness *Primordial Light : Levitas dies if he touch Primordial Light *Life-Force : If Life use her most powerfull power, Levitas dies . * Death-Force : If Death use his most powerfull power, Levitas dies . * Chrono-Expansion : If Khronos use his most powerfull power, Levitas dies . * Spatio-Expansion : If Ananke use her most powerfull power, Levitas dies . * Magic Flood : If Heka use its most powerfull power, Levitas dies .